Hired Help
by trulyurs
Summary: The war is heating up and Dumbledore decides to bring in some help. This will change Ginnys life and Draco may not get what he wants. When Draco is brought to the order for protection sparks will fly.
1. Chapter 1

Set in Harry's sixth year, Sirius isn't dead, Ginny reach puberty lol and much more. Lots of violence with guns so if you are anti-gun don't read. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, JK does….rich bitch…

Hired Help…..

* * *

Chapter one

Ginny woke dreaming of icy blue eye and a flash of blond hair. A connection she longed denied. She remembered his last words before they left for summer break, "Ginny, wildflowers are the most beautiful thing god ever made and forgot to give souls, your better off forgetting me..I'm just a wildflower." Draco looked down at her, with his fingers brushing through her hair, and a kiss on her forhead ,he left to get on the train. He was her wildflower and she would never let that go no matter the things he did, she knew he didn't what that. And that was enough for now.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood on the stairs like they did every night there was a meeting at the order and tried their hardest to listen in with the ears they got off the twins. When they finally got it in to position the sounds of voices became clear. "From Rouanapur , she is highly skilled. I would trust Dutch with my life and have on many occasions. This would be the only way to keep up with the influx of death eaters we are combating right now." Sirius finished. "But a cold blooded killer really!" Molly piped in. "Now Sirius is thinking of fighting a war, and I agree. I see no other way than to bring in the flower to do this for us. I have been thinking this over for many months now. When will she arrive?" Dumbledore asked. "Tomorrow evening and she will need to fulfill the contract. This has been a standing between our people for a long time." Sirius added. Whispers went around the room.

"What about Harry? He is the logical choice. Right?" Charley added. "No, I'm afraid we do not make that decision. She will do that. I have the list here. Would anyone like to look it over?" Dumbledore continued. "If so prepare a letter telling me who and what evidence we have for adding them to this list." The three friends stopped listening and scurried into the room to speak above a whisper. They talked until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner.

No one said anything about the person that was supposed to be coming…

* * *

She was death, train and skilled in its ways. After a life time's worth of pain she knew for a fact that it was better to kill than be killed. Abandoned by her mother, left with a man whom only seemed to know pain; teaching it to her like a religion. She was a worshiper to its god and a slave to its sins. The claymore in her loved it, but the human in her wished she could stop. The blood was too good, the power and freedom it gave her. Her grandfather had told her you must lose everything before you can have anything of true worth. Her name was Lilith and she was a claymore.

The claymore people are not in any wizarding text books and no were in the muggle worlds history books, they choose to withdraw from the cults of society and shard there exsitence in mystery. It worked, for more than 3,000 years the claymores had become very good at hiding. Lilith was the best claymore of her age; she was born of a claymore and a wizard which made her different. The first for which she was named...Lilith...the first.

After her time with her grandfather, she left at the tender age of 13 and spent the next 3 years working under Dutch. In the Southasian Sea doing just about any job they were given. Till last week, when she was given her orders from the elder council. A short letter informing her that she would be the next Ambassador…which was just a nice word for contract killer. Not only would she have to do that, but she was also suppose to take one of the wizards own people and change them. Then train them, because it was going to create "a shared interest", more like collateral, Lilly thought to herself.

So she packed, a few articles of clothing, the three books about claymores she owned personaly, and her weapons. She had Dutch put in for a shipment of tea, cigarettes, and rum to arrive a few days after she did. The flight was long and sleepless…..but her flask was at the ready to relax her muscles and ease her tensions. Fuck if she would slow down for them, she was like a used car, you buy as is.

* * *

The following day went by slowly as Harry and Ron shot each other looks, just waiting for a chance to talk alone. Hermione had been put to work cleaning a room on the third floor while Harry and Ron folded laundry in the washroom. Molly always seemed to be an earshot away.

Dinner had been enjoyed and cleaned away when there was a knock at the door. Sirius went to get it and the three teens looked at each other knowingly. When Dumbledore entered with a smile followed by Sirius. "Hello, I trust we are all ready for our guest to arrive." "Some of the members are a little late but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we started without them." said. "Well children go to your rooms now and I will call you when we are done." Molly started to herd them out the door of the kitchen. But Dumbledore stopped her. "They need to be here for this it will concern them too." Surprisingly to Harry and Ron she didn't say a word.

As if it was timed another knock sounded down the hall. Sirius went to answer it and returned with a girl. She was pale white with dark brown hair that reached her hips. "Good to see you again Lilith." Dumbledore greeted her. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you; Sirius told me so much about you." She said with an American accent. "Aw All good things I hope. Everyone I would like you to meet Lilith, she is the one whom will help us for the next few months." Dumbledore continued. "Oh wow just a few months, I thought the situation was much more severe" Lilith said. "Yes we will get to that at a later time; you and I have business to attend to." "Yes, I have the contract right here." Lilith said as she opened the bag on her shoulder to get a stack of papers.

She was escorted by Sirius to sit by Molly just beside Dumbledore. "This first paper is just simply stating that you comply with the fact that your entity of persons with be unable to convict me of any said crimes while this contract is in effect. Your signature is required there." Dumbledore signed. "Ok, this second page is covering the fact that I will be required to fulfill your request to the best of my abilities while this contract is in effect. And I have already initialed so all I need is yours write there saying that you are aware of this." She had a way about her that made her seem as though was much older.

Her Icy blue eyes searched Dumbledore's face for any sign of reaction. "And this page covers the exchange." Dumbledore signed it. "Well that wasn't so bad." He said. "Yes it was pretty painless."Lilith sighed. "Lilith will have to choose a wizard or witch to become a claymore; this is age old between us." Dumbledore continued. "Have you had any time to think over your decision?" "I have but every time I get to him Dumbledore an inhuman voice comes to me pleading for his death. It's really a pathetic voice, He must think of you nonstop. An obsession rimming over the edge to complete fucking madness." She said looking straight at Harry.

"No Harry Potter will not be a Claymore. It would be completely wrong to put a boy who is gone thorugh such horrors to have to be a part of my world, he is meant to do more important thing. I have been given the chance to see someone whom does fit the bill. I'm waiting thought, till I have had a few weeks to assess the entire situation. Your people will not endure a mistake on my part. The wrong choice would die long before the change takes hold." Lilith finished. "I see, I didn't think Harry was going to be your choice. You are so much like your mother you know that." Sirius said. "I find that remark offensive Mr. Black" She said in a playful tone. "What is a claymore may I ask?" Hermione piped in with her curiosity probably killing her. "A claymore is a land mine used in war to take down the enemy with no loses to the fighting force of the army. My people earned that name some 200 years ago. We are beings that like wizards posses magical powers, but we do not have to follow a grapevine of Latin words or Greek phashes to reach it. You could say we are hard wired to the root of magic, the force. Nothing more or less."Lilith finished.

"Why have I never heard of claymores?" Lilith looked at Hermione with concern. "Reading books only tells you half the story, your world is written by powerful men, sometimes liars, but always bias in some way. Remember that and you will never be surprised by what comes before you." She looks so kind, as if she felt bad for breaking the truth to Hermione. "So what is a young girl strategy on winning this war?" Remus asked skeptically. "Well I know for a fact that Voldemort can't be killed by any of us." Tension seemed to fill the room. "I would stay as far from him as possible, it's like fighting a virus with a 100% fatality rate. Battling it straight on would be suicide, but if we tore down its environment. Anything and everything that keeps it going and safe; Shit we might just have a chance to introduce an antidote." Lilith finished. "What? What is the antidote?" Kingsley asked. "Not what; but who." Lilith said. "I see and I agree with you, now I have a list for you." Dumbledore handed a folder to Lilith. "Now about your dietary needs, you can speak to and she will take care of you." "Why thank you. I have had a very long trip and I will be in need of some sleep. I will start this list first thing tomorrow evening." She said standing up. Sirius was at her side the next minute to help her with her bags. "A package arrived for you this afternoon." He informed her." Really well that was sooner than expected." Lilith replied. "It was nice meeting all of you." She said and followed Sirius put the Kitchen door.

"You really expect a child to fight Dumbledore?" Molly said. "She seemed to have a better idea of this war than some of us that's for sure." Kingsley interjected. "Yes that she did." Dumbledore said.

* * *

More chapters soon trulyurs xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

Hired Help…

Chapter 2

The night was spent taking slow drags off of a cigarette and staring at the night that lay before her. Sleep wouldn't come, it seem to never visit her. Like she was forsaken from release. Sirius Black came to mind, as he often did late at night in the quiet. Escaped convict, mass murder. The man himself was so far from a mass murder it wasn't even funny. She thought the world was fucked up at times. Her glock sat on the table beside her, its matt black metal mocked her. Lilith was a mass murder, men mostly. Some of them were bad; some were in the gray area. The fact was that life was black and white so she covered them in red to keep herself safe. The sun would rise soon and she would have to sleep to get rid of the jet leg and start killing….always killing. A single folder lay on her bed, containing a hit list written by Dumbledore's own hand. Some of the names were familiar, from tales told by a pale convict under the summer sun of Roanapur. She began to feel drowsy at the thought of the beach and fell asleep in the arm chair facing the sunrise.

Harry and Hermione were left alone the next morning in the drawing room dusting the floorboards. There first moment alone since they heard Lilith's contract the night before. "So, what do you think? Claymores? Sounds crazy right." Hermione whispered. "Yeah, but she was completely right about Voldemort and no one knows about that but us and Dumbledore and he wouldn't tell her."Harry replied. "Your right, it just feels so wrong, why would Dumbledore condone murder, even if it is a death eater." Hermione said. "I don't know, and the fact that a wizard now has to become whatever it is that she is. I keep hoping it's no one I know so I won't feel so bad." Hermione finished. "I just hope that we can win this and kill Voldemort and never have to deal with him again." Harry said. Harry went completely silent and listened for footsteps he had heard. Sirius popped his head in the door. "Oh there you are; how are you doing?" Harry smile, relived "Oh just working my fingers to their bloody bones" "You are so dramatic. So what do you think of our new guest?"Hermione was the first to respond, "I don't know, I think she is dangerous." "Well you are completely right about that, I met her back when I first escaped from the Demetors at Hogwarts. I headed to visit a friend I had made on the inside. He lived in a warm little place near the ocean." Harry thought back to the beautiful birds sent to deliver Sirius letters. "He owned a boat and one of his crew was a girl no older than you guys at the time. She was a cold blooded killer even then, but she didn't want to be." Sirius said. "She knows all about you Harry, she can see things about people, things that are impossible to know. But you have to trust her, she wants only to do her duty and leave." Sirius finished. Harry didn't know what to say but he was a little jealous of her, spending so much time when Harry was denied any contact.

Lilith woke gasping for air, disorientation cause terror to take hold. But a one good breath of air brought her back to reality. And the bathtub in the marble bathroom was promptly filled with scolding hot water and some bathing oil that lined the wall behind the tub. It was so deep that she could sit in it and the water reached her chin. Another cigarette and some tea and she would be right as rain. The clock above the dresser read 6:40. A hot plate was on her dresser, along with a small tea kettle. She assumed Sirius thought she was going to be staying in her room a lot. Even though he was right it kind of irked her. Why couldn't she be sitting with Him having a laugh enjoying themselves? Was it because of everything he had seen her do? He know who she really was, no way getting around that. The tea kettle whistled and she poured hot water over a tea bag. The china was too nice and charming for her taste and she distained it. The sun had gone under the horizon long before she took the time to look out upon the street. After her hair dried she put on a pair of nice fitted jeans, with a tight white tank top. The holster holding her twin Glock's came around just under her breast. She threw her hair up into a pony tail and grabs her pack of camel longs and left to find Sirius.

The kitchen was noisy and busy with people up and about. She found a seat and looked for Sirius. "Are those guns?" Hermione's faces grow tight with fear. "Yes...why?" Lilith said in a draw. "They are very dangerous and they shouldn't be in the kitchen!"Hermione said in a very Molly Weasley tone. "Don't worry sweet heart I won't point tem at you" Lilith sighed. "What are guns?" Ron interjected. Lilith looked over at Ron, whom was still eating his dinner in a piggish fashion with a chicken leg in his hand. "They are like wands, you point them and then boom, Head shot!" Lilith said pulling one out and pointing it straight in front of her at the wall. She laugh, the boy cheered her up with the look that took over his face. "Muggle have those?" Ron said with sheer amazement. "Wait till Dad hears, he will never leave you alone." "Yup Ronny old boy, muggles have the power to kill you without one touch." Lilith said. "Are you scaring the children Lilith?"Sirius said standing behind her. "Oh you know me to well." Lilith replied. She put her gun back in the holster. "Tell them why they call you two hands back home." Sirius challenged. "I don't know, because Dutch has a weird obsession with nick names. Tell them why he called you Soco King." Lilith shot back."Dear are you hungry I could warm you up some dinner, or make a sandwich." Molly said noticing Lilith in the corner. "No I'm fine, about that. I forgot I should tell you I don't have a normal diet. I'm a carnivore, I eat beef mostly, and under cooked at that. I don't eat every day but more around twice a week." Lilith said walking over to talk to Molly. "She shouldn't have those guns in the order; they are dangerous; someone could get hurt." Hermione said to Sirius. "Now Hermione, I know you are concerned but trust me she knows how to use those guns better than anyone." Sirius said. "Hey Sirius I will see you later k, I'm getting a delivery later tonight so if you could stay up and receive it for me that would be great." Lilith said as she walked out the door.

The first name on her list….Crabbe. Wasn't too hard to find, the face flashed before her and she focused all her energy on him and his spot. The manner was old and unkempt; leaves filled the fountains and covered the statues in the court year where she appeared in a wisp of smoke. She walked silently in to the houses back doors, something of a servant's entrance. The doors squeaked, but no one came. Her footsteps feel on deaf ears and she went up three flights of stairs, Guided only by instinct. "What are you doing here miss" came a squeaky little voice. Went she turn she found a thin old house elf smiling up at her. "To find you, we need some more ice in the ...oh what do you call it." She said. "The study miss?"The house elf helped. "Yes there" she replied. "I'm sorry miss I didn't know anyone came in." the elf said meekly. "Well take your time with the ice please I need to stay slightly sober, you know how men can be." The house elf looked at her in a blank stare and left. She rolled her eyes and started for the study taking her guns out of there holsters and smiling. Voices grow louder as she approached. "Nott, we can take down the ministry till we have control of Crouch." Growled a man. "Yes but our power is growing, if we only tried to take control of departments instead of the whole I think we would save time and energy." Oh yeah these are the guys I'm looking for, Lilith thought to herself as she cracked her neck and kicked open the door. She shot a tubby man on the armchair straight between the eyes and a bald man standing but the window and ducked out the door. "Well Crabbe it is lovely to meet you the order says hello" she yelled and jumped back into the room, just dodging a curse and landing a bullet in his chest. Walking over to him she kicked his wand away from his hand. "Was it worth it?" she asked. His breathing was labored and wheezy but he managed to look up at her and said "Fuck you". "Well I think I got my Answer." Lilith aimed her gun at his head a pulled the trigger. She left a moment later focusing on the next name on the list…..Goyle.

Her night continued like this for the most part her victims were alone but Goyle had a man named Pettigrew and Snape with him. She shot Goyle and Pettigrew dead and told the greasy spy to fuck off. One after another they all ate her shiny little bullets; she was exsusted when she walked into the order at 3 am. Harry Potter scared her half to death when he entered the kitchen. What a sight she must have been covered in blood splatter and trying to stop the bleeding from a cutting curse that hit her earlier that night. "Are you ok?" he asked coming to her side putting pressure on her arm with the towel she had. "Yeah I'm fine it should heal soon, but I reopened it climbing into a window." Lilith said with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. "I need a drink, where do they keep the booze around here." She asked. "Um, well Sirius does have some Firewiskey in the freezer." Harry said. "Sure what the hell give me some of that, why are you up anyway?" Lilith prodded. "Just can't sleep I guess, bad dreams." He felt stupid for telling her, but he was a little groggy so it just slipped. "Hear you there, a very vulnerable place dreams are, it's where claymores say are true feelings and thought play. It's where I am supposed to see my wizard."Lilith said quietly. Harry sat a small glass of ice in front of Lilith and filled it with an amber liquid. "Have some to, a girl's not suppose to drink alone."She said. And he got another glass. "I'm having a hard time choosing, because when I usually have to do something it ends with them being dead so I don't have to deal with it, but if I choose wrongly, I have to live with it." He looked at her and contemplated. The whiskey burned all the way down his throat. "Who are you going to choose." He said knowing that she had already made up her mind." You know the first thing I saw when I scribed this place out?" Harry looked confused "Scribed?" Lilith sighed forgetting. "It's when a claymore project herself into the past to see things; well I saw a girl, crazed, covered in blood. So confused and ashamed, and sadly I thought it was me. The red hair though, that red hair said otherwise." Harry looked up from his drink to Lilith. "Ginny"

It took Harry's brain a few seconds to catch up with his mouth. No is couldn't be Ginny, she was so young and happy. She was the definition of purity, and the prettiest girl in Gryffindor and that wasn't just Harry's opinion. Boys had tried unsuccessfully for two whole years to try and ask Ginny out, but Ron stopped them all. A few fights and bloody noses and a lot a little talks…The best thing about Ginny was she didn't even realize she was pretty. Old robes from first and second year started become tighter and shorter as she grow, this left her long legs exposed and her bust line clearly visible. "What do you think?" Lilith asked breaking Harrys train of thought."Why? Why her of all people. Will she be different when you take her?" Harry rambled. "She is more powerful than others her age, she is strong willed, she would have to be after what that bastard did to her and she is smart. I think without a doubt she would survive the process." Lilith thought her reason would satisfy Harry and make him understand. "Strong! She is pure and doesn't know what dangers there are, you can't take a young girl and...and turn her into a a killer!" Harry busted out. The last part hurt Lilith, she didn't know why. Maybe she wishes there was a little more purity in the world, more good. She wished she was good, but she wasn't and there was no going back now. "Do you have feelings for her?" Lilith asked. "No she is my best friend's sister."Harry said weakly. Did he, was that why his eyes lingered on her longer than before, the dreams his mind created, ones where he saved her, where he kissed her. His face went red and he was too tipsy to lie any more. With another gulp of firewiskey he whispered. "Many." "I'm sorry, but she is the one, you may want to make sure you don't fall in love with a monster like me." Lilith sniped. She got up and left the kitchen covered in her blood and bullets on the table. Harry suddenly felt like the biggest jerk since you-know-who.


	3. Chapter 3

Hired help…..

Chapter 3

Harry walked into a kitchen that looked very different than last night, Molly must have cleaned up. He sat down and the daily prophet was thrown on the table. FIVE KNOWN DEATH EATERS KILLED. Harry read down the article full of tidbit information. Reports say a House elf of Crabbe, Vincent gave a statement telling Aurors that the killer had purple hair and red eyes, and was a woman. "Aww you like my description?" Harry looked up to Kingsley looking down at him. "Thought the purple hair would throw them off." "I bet." Harry mumbled as he read more.

He was happy that the death eaters were dead but wrong about covering up who did it. Humanity seemed to work for the better good of the whole but when it took murder, the whole didn't seem so important, the individual did. To eradicate all death eaters was just as bad as what they were doing to the muggle's.

Ginny entered carrying so towels to her mother, he gassed at her for a long time , she would be the one to pay for keeping the whole protected, she was the sacrifice humanity was willing to give for a better tomorrow. "What are you staring at" Hermione asked. "Oh" Harry startled. "Just off into space I didn't sleep to well sorta out of it you know." "That's for sure, you was tossing and turning most of the night" Ron said sitting down next to Harry.

And Harry realized that if he was willing to give himself to save humanity, than he would need to get use to the fact that others were to. The warmth of friendship and brotherhood were to addicting, they shifted you ethical perspective.

* * *

Lilith woke to Sirius messing with her bandages, "What the hell that hurts" she said to him. "Now stop moving so much, you should have woken me last night." Sirius looked at her with concerned eyes. "Harry helped me and he was already up so I didn't want to trouble you." Lilith said wincing at the bandage that tore some of her thick scab with it. "Doesn't look to bad." Sirius cleaned and rebadged it.

"Tonight you must attend the meeting and announce who, okay." Lilith looked up at his "Do you want to know ahead of time?" Sirius shook his head "No no I'm terrible at keeping a secret." "I'm going out today, getting some work done before tonight then, should keep the death eater's on their toes, and it will be harder, and they will be expecting me." Lilith lit a cigarette and handed it to Sirius who took a drag and handed it back. "You need help?" Sirius asked.

"No, I need something to eat though." Lilith lifted herself up off the bed and peeled the bloody tank top off and throws it down. "And a bath, a nice hot one." "I will go tell Molly to make you a steak, nice having them delivered." Sirius said as he headed for the door. "If you need anything you don't need to be afraid to ask, it's ok to need help, to need someone to talk to." He said as he looked back at him. "Yeah... I know."

It was around twelve when Lilith came out of the woods, Greyback lived far out in the wilderness, in a log cabin with a little porch. Lilith didn't hesitate to open the door and walk right in. Sitting around a table were three men, all looking just like the pictures from her folder. Killing the first two, Jugson, and Gibbens, had been easy.

It was Greyback laughing as his fellow death eaters died that was going to give her trouble. She pointed her black firearm at his face but before the bullet could get there he had moved lighting fast at her, knocking her back on the wall. "Aww little girl wants to play, umm you look tasty enough to eat." He growled in her ear. One swift kick in the balls had he off her.

She put her gun away and pulled out a hunting knife. "This is a tool to skin nasty wolves like you. Come on beasty let's dance." The fight was over in a matter of minutes with a knife stuck in Greybacks side and a bullet between his eyes. Lilith had some scratched and bruises but nothing terrible, suddenly she felt this sense of dread come over her. He was coming and she needed to will herself away quickly. Darkness covered the sky above the cabin and she was gone in a flash. She was in the hall way of the order and breathed a sigh of relief. Being dead wouldn't help her case if she failed the elders. After changing clothing and fixing her hair she headed for the meeting that would change a girl's life.

* * *

As far as meetings go it was more boring than when she and Dutch did the taxes. Everyone was bringing motions to pass or to amend. Finally Dumbledore asked her to speak. "Have you made your decision?" he asked. "Yes I have, I have been given a vision of Ginny Weasley." She stated simply and with as little emotion as she could. Whispers erupted, "My Ginny, but, but she is just a little girl." Molly said terrified. "Yes a little girl, who is more powerful than you can imagine who will still be your little girl even if she is a claymore." Lilith added as numbness took over. "And I won't be changing her yet, she must first study and learn." Molly looked close to tears when Dumbledore calmed her down. "This is a great honor for your daughter Molly." She nodded at Dumbledore and knows she was defeated. Because her children had been intertwined with this war ever since Ron and Harry became so close. This war would not take her children, she told herself.

* * *

Ginny's parents had asked Hermione to go see the boys while they had a minute with Ginny. She began to become nervous, something was going on, she feared the worst, and her brothers had to be ok. "Ginny dear, something has happened." Her father started. "Are Bill and Charley alright?" She asked panicking.

"Oh yes dear nothing like that. Ginny I don't know how to say this but you were chosen by Lilith." Ginny just stared at her father for a good two minutes. "What, chosen to become a claymore, but me?" Ginny's astonished face faded. "Why?" she asked. "I don't know dear." Her mother sat beside her and an arm went around her.

She was shocked and no words came, she just sat. "Tomorrow Lilith wants to meet with you and talk about this ok." Her father was beside her now and his hand was on her knee. The tears came never came, they wanted to but they didn't. "We love you very much, your father and I." Her mom started to break down. She felt extremely betrayed, so she was going to be the lamb whose blood would buy the love of the gods. How fitting for her, she thought.

No sooner was the meeting over was Lilith out the door. Her guns were reloaded and she was clean. Tonight she kills more people like she always did. Stalking them on the streets into ally's to gut them. Twenty death eaters she killed and only five made the papers, pretty pathetic.

Most were stupider than a doorknob, and she didn't even make it clean, others were skilled and wickedly demented. The night embraced her like a second skin and she felt right at home jumping out of the windows of the dead to her next assignment. No more muggles were disappearing, peace would be restored.

Ginny was alone, she allowed herself to read her favorite letter just once. On yellow crumpled parchment read.

Ginny dear,

Meet me tonight, I can't stay away. I know I said I would, I lied.

Same place, same time

Wildflower.

Wildflower, she called him. So pretty yet he had a will of his own. He was so different alone, so shy with her. They talked about everything. Things like houses and family feud faded away in the garden they met at. A little spot where there was just enough sunlight to support little blue flowers. They started meeting in fall, he was dealing with his parents trying to get him to take the mark. Ginny was trying to deal with the fact that she lusted after Draco. But for a few hours a week they could not think and just lie under the stars and talk about silly things. Kisses came and went, and touches, but he always stopped. He would tell her how he couldn't be the one to ruin her with his needs. It killed her at times to stop, but she knew he was right. A Weasley giving birth to a bastard Malfoy wasn't really high on her to-do list. The secret was kept, but before the end of the year he took the mark and everything changed. He was moody and disturbed by what he saw at the meeting he attended over the winter holiday. That was when he broke it off with her, breaking her heart. The dark circles around his eyes grow as she would watch him in the halls. She wanted nothing more than to take him away, on more than one occation she thought about going to Dumbledore, knowing he would understand. She never did, losing his trust would kill her.

She spent more and more time in the library not wanting to face the dream team, or her friends. Ginny didn't want to be happy or forget him. The pain felt at home in her chest, eating away at her. The letter had saved her, just to know he was wanting her as much as she was wanting him. They hadn't tried to stop after that, never would she stop.

Now she had to deal with losing her identity as a witch all alone. Draco would understand, he would hold her, tell her if was fine. But he wasn't there to do that so she just cried, the tears seemed never ending.

* * *

Lilith arrived back at the order in the middle of the night. Tip toeing about she tried to sneak back to her rooms. "Do you have time to talk?" a voice came from behind her. "You are very stealthy, you know that." Lilith whispered at Ginny across the dark hall way. "Yeah I have had to sneak around a lot." Ginny replied. "Well, follow me, we can have a drink in my room." She flicked the lights on in her room, and forgot how messy it was. "Um, just take a set on the couch and I will tidy up." Lilith said. After putting some water in the tea kettle, she picked up random articles of clothing off the floor and throw away empty bottles.

Cleaning out in astry into the trash she look at Ginny, "You smoke?" she asked. "Oh gods no, my mum would kill me." Ginny said. "You should try this with me." Lilith pulled out a strange looking glass vase with tubes attached to it. "It will relax you, it's a hooka" Lilith sat down opposite of Ginny packing something green into a metal piece on the hooka, she handed one of the tubes to Ginny. "Hold this and put your thumb over the hole." Lilith instructed. She put a muggle contraption to the metal and lit it. "Now put it to you lips and breath in" Ginny did as she said, she felt compelled to.

She felts a heaviness in her chest and breathed out. "You are going to try to hold the breath of smoke awhile ok, it will help it take affect. Like this." Lilith sucked in a deep drag and held it for a few seconds before breathing it out. Ginny did this and began to feel very calm, and safe. "The tea is done." Lilith sat a tea cup before her. "I will first teach you about the tea, because it protects all claymores from illness and disease. We don't get cavities or cold sores, or allergies." Lilith said. Ginny took a sip of tea and then another hit off the hooka and smiled. "I feel so much better."Ginny sighed. "The tea smells so good, and theh aftertaste is like mint." Ginny said forgetting all the questions she had about claymores only amoment ago. "Yes you looked like you needed it. Now tea is made by most all claymores, I even know how but it takes years to learn and you and I will be going over more important things, but you will be drinking this tea almost every day for the rest of your life. It is important, I have some books I want you to read before you go through the change."

Lilith got up and went over to the suit case sitting on the floor and pulled out what looked to be three leather bound notebooks. Handing them to Ginny, "The first on was my mothers, the second is a manual written by persons unknown, and the third is a work written by my great great grandfather. The will tell you all about the life of a claymore."

Ginny finaly found her voice again, "Do I have to kill people?" she asked. "No, no there are many claymores that do good works, but the elders decide, it's based on what your best at, I was just unlucky enough to be emotionally controlled." Lilith said in a soft slow voice. "You don't like killing do you?" Ginny asked. Her nature always forced her to believe everyone was good in some way , even if that mente they regetted there actions. "I like the power it gives me, never being afraid, and I find a thrill in killing evil people. Someone once said, Kill one man, you're a murderer, kill a million, a king. Kill them all, a God. I guess I just don't want to be the victim." Lilith finished. "One day you will understand, a rage will take you over, someone you love will hurt you or be killed, and you will never stop till you can bring the hammer down on those who caused your pain." Lilith relaxed into the hoola and took in more smoke. "I have never felt such rage, it must be consuming" Ginny took another hit and laid her head back on the couch. "I'm fucked up aren't I?" Lilith asked. "No, you are part darkness, it is very attractive. I wish I could let in to it like you do, but if I did I might never come back." Ginny looked into her eyes. "What makes you think I ever did?"

More soon from trulyurs


	4. Chapter 4

Hired help…

Chapter 4

* * *

A lot had changed for Ginny in the last three weeks, for one she was informed that she was going to be a claymore, and Harry Potter had decided that now was the perfect time to try and date her. She had avoided him since their first "talk", sticking to the study where she could read her books on claymores and relax.

Lilith would get back from "work" late and Ginny would join her in unwinding. She would let Lilith vent about her night, an effortless friendship had formed between them unlike any Ginny had ever experienced before. Lilith never held anything back and Ginny learned to do the same. Words fell out of her mouth, her darkest secrets about Draco, and ever about her first year at Hogwarts.

The drugs helped her along, she called it her therapy, and they would laugh. Ginny would be sitting cross legged on the bathroom floor, while Lilith soaked in the bath, and she would clarify things Ginny didn't understand out of her new "Textbooks".

Change was the only word used for taking some one and making them into a claymore. It sounded far more unpleasant than she thought she could handle. Words like agony and misery kept popping up. Ginny felt she was sometimes so unlucky it wasn't funny.

One night Lilith, out of nowhere asked "What if I had to kill Draco Malfoy?" "Do you?" Ginny asked trying to hide her emotions. "Just answer the question." Lilith said. Ginny felt herself become sick with fear, and she had finally been feeling like she could handle all of this. "I wouldn't know what to do; I guess I would try to stop you." Lilith laughed "Really?" Ginny's face went red with anger. "Yes because I love him! Now do you have to kill him or not?" Ginny finished in a sharp yell. "No, but I do have to kill his father, if he got in the way, if he is one of them, Ginny I would have to." Lilith finished.

"Where do your loyalties lay, Ginny?" Lilith got up and walked over to her. "With the order of course. He isn't like them you must understand, they made him take the mark. You can't kill him ok. Please I will do anything if you just promise me you won't kill him." Ginny gripped Lilith's arms pleading with her, she felt like Draco was there with her slowly dying and she had to save him. "I won't Ginny, I won't. If it comes to it, you will." Lilith finished. "What! I couldn't kill him." Ginny gasped. "Better you than someone who doesn't love him, you could have time to say your goodbyes and make it painless." Lilith said. "Everyone has to do things they don't like Ginny."

They hadn't said a word about that night since. Every time Lilith came home Ginny would search her face for any hint in where she had been that night. She always said "I didn't get around to it tonight Ginny."

Ginny Weasley, soon to be claymore, Harry Potter's new infatuation, and Draco Malfoy's protector.

* * *

Draco Mafloy lay naked in a bed; his mother performed multiple spells healing wounds, applying salve to others. His aunt thought he needed a better lesson, and once she started there was no stopping her. She left him curled up like a drying animal. His mother had gotten him to his room and began to fix what was broken.

"Draco, you need to be strong ok, this will pass. Just do as He says and you will be fine. Your father thinks you will be one of his best once you're trained up." Narissa couldn't believe her sister, never in all her years. "What just kill all the people they ask mom, ruin my life and future for him, Potter is going to kill him, I know that creep is incapable of losing." Draco said through cracked dry lips.

When had he last eaten, not that it mattered. Every time he went to the dungeons he would throw up anyways, see the young muggle girls they kept there for the new recruit's pleasure. Training was done on the men, and the old were killed in groups. Rotting flesh stuck to his skin and burned his eyes.

He wouldn't do it. No, he would rather die cold and hungry. That's what changed in him, after he found his father in bed with one of the young girls, he was just thirteen when he heard her screams through a cracked door and saw his father on top of her. He didn't want to be his father, who hurt and ignored his mother.

So he was just biding his time, when his father sent the letter saying that something "Wonderful" had happened he went to Snape and confided in him that he wasn't up to get the mark. Snape had told him that the headmaster must be made aware, and that is when he started providing information to the order.

None of that mattered after he got the mark, after he met the vile bastard, it was all over. He was guilty and there was no going back. It was his fate, punishment for being so blind, and following his father. Red hair flashed in his thoughts, so soft it could make you cry. Big brown eyes that were truthful and faithful, everything he wasn't. She poisoned him with her love. He was going to bruise her.

His stomach turned just thinking about her, how she cried when he showed her his arm. He meant to scare her away, make her hate him. But it was worse she pitied him, her tears burned as they hit the black mark on his arm.

"I'll be back soon ok son." His mother left the salve on the side table. He just stayed still, moving hurt. He was like a wildflower, no control over his fate. Picked and pummeled, slowly drying out. This could all end, and he would never have to change, he could always be the boy Ginny loved.

* * *

Lilith had been thinking about it all night. Malfoy's where in need of some company, but she didn't like the idea of Ginny falling apart on her. The girl was stretched as it was. And since when had she ever cared about what someone would think about the people she kill. Since you decided to get so close to the girl, to tell her how you hurt, how you dealt.

Malfoy Manner came into view and Lilith took a nice breath in and she became what she needed to be, slightly sadistic. Sirius had filled her in on the inhabitants and the building plans of the manner. She was just one broken window away from dead me walking.

First she had put silencers on her guns so that she could take care of all of them with out and commotion. Walking down a freezing hall way she spotted a door with light coming from the floor. She put her hand on it and felt the presents of a man. From then on all she remembers is the small sound her gun makes as she kills of a whole blood line, until she reaches a second floor room. The lights are on but low. Upon entering she sees a boy on the bed, a needle lying in his arm. This is Draco Malfoy, he is dying. She hears his breathing slowing, but just slightly. After seeing one crack whore overdose, you can't miss it.

This is when Lilith does something she herself doesn't understand.

* * *

Harry Potter was very frustrated. It had been three weeks of trying to get Ginny on her own to just talk. Explain that he would be ok if she rejected him, though he knew it wasn't true. Maybe she was overwhelmed. She had liked him for forever, right? Hermione even said it, so it must be true. All he know was she was driving him crazy. And on top of that he was supposed to be focusing on trying to figure out where those damned Horcruxes were. Dumbledore and Harry had found three together. Only two left and he could chase the sexy red head around for the rest of his life, a smile came to his face. He was in love.

More soon from trulyurs


	5. Chapter 5

Hired help...

Chapter five

Lilith had Draco slumped on her, trying to get up the stairs when Sirius came out of the kitchen. "Who is that?" Sirius asked loudly. "Does it matter, He is dying. Help me." Lilith whispered. Once they got up the stairs and into her room, they laid him on the bed.

Sirius spotted his arm, "A death eater, you brought him here?" Lilith looked up from Draco assessing the damage. "It doesn't matter just trust me I'm going to need you ok." "You're not thinking of healing him, are you; it will take some of your strength."

Lilith thought of Ginny, the love she had for Draco was rare, Lilith could feel it. "Just trust me ok! This is going to hurt" she said more to herself than Sirius. The boy was torn up, at least three broken bones she could see, and had enough of the drug in his veins to knock out a horse.

Her hands went to his chest and she look up to Sirius "Trust me about this and tell no one. And I want Ginny here to help me." She looked down and started to heal the boy the only way she knows how. A scream ripped through her throat, so loud that soon the whole order would be awake.

After it was done the color was gone from Lilith's face. Sirius helped her to the couch. A piece of flesh was gone from her arm, and when he looked at the boy he found that the dark mark was covered with a thin piece of skin, still visible, but muted. His scars where gone, but he was still passed out.

Sirius heard voices and went to cover up the mess. Down the hall he met Molly and Author. "No worried everything is all right, Lilith had an accident." They looked serious. "Is she ok?"Molly seemed worried. "She is, and will be healing for the next few day, but she asking for Ginny."

* * *

Later that night, or more like early the next morning Draco woke to pitch blackness. He felt nothing, no pain, or soreness. Was he dead? A single little was across from the bed, an amber. "Don't speak son of Malfoy, just listen." A voice vibrated through the air, a woman.

"It is not often I save someone, and now you owe me a life debt. We are like siblings now; you have my blood, my skin, my bones. You will be different now. You are no longer a son, because your parents are dead, nor are you a nephew, because your aunt and uncle died to. You no longer have a home, because I set in on fire. You are just a boy, with no scars.

Suicide is no escape, because you will find no release, no one to forgive you on the other side, you understand. So don't do it again, or I will cut off your hands and make you mute." She spoke slowly, like she had rehearsed this. "Your only goal left now is to repay your life debt, to me your sister. You will help the order out, and you will make sure you do everything in your power to treat Mrs. Weasley with the utmost respect, she is the reason you are, the reason I was compelled to save you. If you must, you will give your life for hers, you understand. You are lucky that someone with so much purity in their heart loves you unconditiondly. Now you may speak." Draco had tears coming from his eye, he was a terrible person to be relieved to hear the death of his family, everyone who had been openly attached to him was dead. Ginny, she had kept her word, she had saved him. His beautiful angle with her red hair. "She is here?" he asked desperately. "She may be. Do you want to see her" Lilith had worried he may have been less receptive of Ginny's feelings. "More than anything in the world." His voice seemed sincere.

"That can be arranged, but first you must promise me you will never do anything to hurt her." Lilith couldn't believe she had said that. Her protectiveness over Ginny was growing stronger. "Who are you, where am I" Draco began to panic. "Just promise and all your questions will be answered. "Yes, I promise. The only reason I was going to off myself was because I didn't want her to have to see me go to jail. I was going to turn myself in, if Voldemort didn't kill me first." Lilith got up and turned on the lamp next to his bed. She took his arm as he sat up. "Look"

She showed him his mark. "This will keep the man from knowing where you are, it will still hurt when he wants to call his death eaters but he will think your dead." Draco couldn't believe his eyes; it was like the dark mark was his veins, intertwined in a strange lump.

"How, it's impossible." He said in disbelief. "I am a claymore, and Ginny is a Claymore in training. It is all confusing but I will let Ginny fill you in. It is four am now; she won't be up till around seven or eight. So sleep and get your strength, your body is becoming use to its new parts. You are only about a fourth claymore, and a third wizard. It will affect your powers, so be prepared."

"Will I lose them?"Draco grew concerned. "No, but they will change." Lilith left it at that and walked towards the bathroom. "Now sleep." The lights were turned off, and Draco was left to listen to a bathroom faucet running. Sleep was the last thing he wanted to do now, he wanted to get up and go find Ginny and show her his are. To hold her and never let go. Steal her away and go somewhere warm to hide.

But he had no energy, his legs felt so heavy. His hand found the mark and he touched it till he drifted back to sleep. For the first time in many many months, Draco Malfoy didn't dream, he just sleeps soundly.

* * *

Ginny's nightmare was always the same, Draco's cold dead body lay in a casket...everything was quiet. She was the only one there, crying for him. No one cared that he had died young, only her. She woke with tears in her eyes to a scream. Hermione was by her in a flash with her finger to her lip, signaling to stay silent. Hermione went to the door with her wand and was about to open it when Harry opened the door quickly.

"Are you guys alright?"He asked in a hurry, looking straight a Ginny. "Have you been crying, what happened" He asked. "No we didn't scream."Hermione had long understood that Ginny woke crying, ever since her first year night terrors were normal for her. "I'm fine just a bad dream." Ginny gathered herself.

"Do you need anything? Some water?"Harry probed. "No thank you. Who screamed?" That seemed to get Harry back on track. "I don't know, I will go find out." He left through the door and when he was out of earshot Herm asked Ginny in a serious fashion. "How long are you going to punish him for not asking you out sooner?" Ginny was shocked. "You think I'm punishing him? Well I'm not, I thought he would realize I'm not interested if I avoided him, and we could save ourselves on hell of an awkward talk."As soon as it came out of her mouth she know it sounded weird, after liking the boy who lived for so many years to just drop it.

"What I mean is, I'm not sure if he will like who I am going to become so we should wait to start anything. Plus he has a war to win, no a girlfriend to distract him." Good save, Ginny thought to herself. Hermione seemed more than satisfied with the answer.

"That is very logical of you Ginny, you have really matured. I told Harry the same thing. But it's like you have this spell over him. I must say if Ron acted half as interested in me as Harry does in you, it would be hard to resist." Hermione suddenly went red. "I didn't mean that I like Ron or anything, He is just a good friend...is all."

Ginny cracked a little smile, way to divert the attention for me, she thought. "Sure you don't Hermione, sure you don't" Ginny rolled over and started to drift off to sleep again. She was completely unaware that Draco Malfoy was a floor above her, passed out.

* * *

Sun light cascaded over Draco's face, waking him. No cold gray walls met his eyes, instead a wall of windows and the morning sun. Something came over him, a strong emotion. It was in between pure joy and unadulterated hope. He had been given a second chance, he had a choice.

Lilith was sitting on the couch with a cigarette in her mouth; she was reading a magazine with guns in the cover. "Good morning, would you like to shower?" she asked. "That would be great." She smiled. "I got some of your clothes, be happy you house being made of stone didn't burn as well as I hoped for." Lilith pointed to a bag in the corner.

"You're the one aren't you, the one killing death eaters." Draco finally realized. "Yes, yours bunch isn't the brightest."Draco couldn't argue with that, "But some of them had protection that made it impossible for someone to enter that wasn't allowed." Draco said.

"Being a claymore has its perks. Some you might of picked up, or at least let's hope." Lilith said. Draco was strangely intimidated by her. She was outside of the powers that You-Know-Who was using, she was stronger.

He went to take a shower and washed the blood away from his skin to find all the scars he once bore were gone. Even the scar from his first quidditch try outs. Once out of the shower he looked in the mirror and looking back at him was someone he hadn't seen in quite some time. Health, Happy, Draco Malfoy, as if it was his fifth year and he had few worries.

The jeans he put on were fitting nicely, something his mother never let him wear anymore, not since his aunt came to live with them. She was dead now, no more harm would his mother inflict on others to get rid of her own pain.

He entered the bedroom and Lilith was still reading. "Come drink some tea. The first thing you will learn about is the tea."

* * *

Ginny had showered and had done her hair, even put some makeup on. She was starting to think she liked torturing Harry Potter, because she chose her tightest pair of jeans and her cutest tee shirt that fit just right. She was feeling good, and ready to talk to Lilith. She was planning on telling her that she was ready to be changed.

Confident that she looked ok she made her way to the kitchen where her mother told her that Lilith had asked for her to go help her. That she had been hurt. A spike in adrenaline had she running up the stairs. Lilith hurt, impossible, she was invincible.

Making her way through the door of the bedroom she throw herself in only to be meet with a scene she couldn't comprehend. Draco was sitting on the armchair, just relaxing. He looked up and his face broke out in a smile. "Ginny" he barley had the word out of his mouth before she was in his arms, It was really her, her hair, her smell, HER.

"Oh gods Ginny, I never thought I would hold you again." Draco breathed out. She didn't speak, and he began to worry. "Are you ok?" Ginny looked up at him and she was sobbing. "OH Draco I thought you were going to die." He felt a hundred pounds of guilt land on his chest. "I'm so sorry; I will never do it again. I just thought there was no way out, oh Ginny I thought of you the whole time." Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Lilith answered. "He was going to die, so I brought him here and fixed him up."

Ginny's face lit up with the biggest smile and she went to Lilith and gave her a bear hug. "I know you were just a big teddy bear!" Lilith's face grew red. "WELL, don't expect any more favors." She said putting up a tuff act. Ginny saw her forearm, bandaged with some blood soiling the cotton. "What happened?" Ginny asked. "Oh nothing, just a little healing charm." Ginny's face changed to concern, "You healed him that way? Are you alright, jez you could have died." Lilith laughed it off, "I'm fine!"

"I have to go find Sirius to get Dumbledore to sign off on all of this ok." She headed for the door and left the two teenagers looking at each other not knowing what to say.

More soon from Trulyurs xoxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Hired help…

Chapter 6

* * *

Draco looked over Ginny, his Ginny. So perfect in every way and this time he wasn't going to waste time with being worried about losing her. No life was too short not to enjoy those you loved. He walked up to Ginny, who had just been looking at him. His lips meet hers in a greedy kiss. And her arms easily found his neck. His hands went into that brilliant hair he loved so much.

Then their bodies met and sparked pure electricity between them. Draco tried to slow down, to stop himself, but to no avail. He was a flower and she was the rain. He grew hard with want, and broke the kiss. "I needed that so badly, you must know you were always in my thoughts. Every night I went to bed aching for you, and every morning I woke wanting nothing more than to run to you."

"Draco, I want you to. It has been eating away at me. To think that any day could be the day I get news of your death. I search every paper, making sure your name wasn't mentioned. I have only dreamed of you." Ginny gripped him, like is she let go he might disappear.

They stood like that for a while just hugging. "What happened, how did you get hurt" She whispered. Draco broke away from the hug; his chest became cold at the loss of her body near his. He made his way back to the chair. "Ginny I did something, something that will make you angry." Draco wasn't ready to face her reaction yet. E

Everything had changed in a matter of hours, there were no muggles waiting for him to murder, no more torture sessions with his aunt, no more death eater meetings where he felt like you-know-who would kill him at any time. But now he had to bring to light what he had done under the pressure.

Ginny was in front of him kneeling in front of him, and her little hands found his. "I promise I won't be mad. I'm so happy you are here, anything you did; I mean anything I can forgive. As long as you regret it." Her voice made him want to kiss her again, it was like music, a soft delicate melody.

"I stuck a needle in my arm; I was trying to end it all. I didn't was to go on Ginny. I thought that if I just let go I would finally be at peace. I wouldn't have to miss you; I wouldn't have to see the truth of the world. I could live in silence; I just wanted blackness, nothing." Draco was so ashamed his head hung.

"There was a time when I would have agreed with you Draco, about wanting nothing. I saw things, did things that I didn't me. I felt him near me all the time, within me. There was no way I could ever be happy again. But Draco, you are not dead, you are here with me. I am here, and I am telling you this. I love you Draco Malfoy, I will follow you where ever it is you go and we will stand together."

Ginny climbed into his lap and he let out a lot of pain he had been feeling. His face was against her neck and he sobbed. "Ginny, I'm a lucky man. You're all I have, you're all I have."

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in the study with Sirius and Lilith. A smile graced his lips and a twinkle was in his eye. "I know about Draco, Snape informed me about him awhile back. will not have such an easy time with this, and neither will her brothers."

"I believe the best course of action would be to keep Draco with Lilith and have an extra room added. He will need your guidance."

Lilith and Sirius got up to leave when Harry entered the study. "Have you guys seen Ginny, Oh hello head master"

"Aw Harry my boy, me and you have some things we need to attend to." Dumbledore gave a knowing smile to Lilith, which caused her to make a funny face.

Why was he so god damn nice, she didn't like it. The kind of man who made you wanna go out and kill someone. Too bad she wouldn't be doing that for awhile, her system was weak and her arm was unable to heal yet. Ginny's reaction had made it worth it, and if she was correct in her deductions the Malfoy boy would take to his powers quite nicely.

_So you just pick up one of the enemy and heal them, we thought you were stronger than that. Better…_

The elders saw all, knew all. This she couldn't hide from them.

_Maybe the girl is changing you more than you are changing her…_

Lilith knew what would make them happy, would satisfy their endless need for payment. Nothing in this world was free; the elders wanted someone to hurt for this gift. Just like childbirth, nothing good ever comes easy.

_She will be changed tonight, do not worry. I have forgotten myself and for that I beg that you forgive me…_

_I have been weak, but I will not be weak tonight…_

She waited for an answer, but nothing was said. She opened her eyes and she was in the hall way of the order with Sirius shaking her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes fine, it was just the elders, they want Ginny changed, tonight." She lied. She wanted it to be someone else's fault that Ginny had to suffer, not her own.

* * *

Sirius entered the room almost carrying Lilith. Ginny jumped out of Draco's lap. Draco was looking out the window, tears dried away, now he was just letting everything sink in. "Do you need help Sirius, is she ok."

His face was shocked, is that why Lilith saved this boy, for Ginny? And was Ginny really in love with a death eater? "She is fine, just tired." His voice was far away.

"Hey stop talking like I'm not here." Lilith was sat down on the couch. "Could I have a word with you Ginny?" Sirius asked. "Of course, what do you need" Ginny left Lilith's side and Sirius lead her out the door to the hall way.

"I want everything the whole goddamn story, now!" Sirius was worried about Ginny. If her family found out she was with a death eater, even one that was a spy, they might disown her. "Long story, not something to be told in a hallway." She led him into the drawing room that was a few doors down.

"Ok here it goes, Draco and I liked the same spot in the library, and at first we fought over it. Then we just gave up and shared it. We began to form a friendship, and this was long before he was a death eater. Oh, Sirius you must believe me, he saw his father do horrible thing. He wanted nothing more than to never go back to that house."

Ginny's words about the house triggered a tightening in his chest. He was once that boy whose family was mean and he had ran. "We began meeting whenever we could in a garden near Hagrid's hut. I feel in love with him Sirius; he treated me like I was some kind of goddess. I couldn't get away from feeling stupid and weak, and he just filled that hole so nicely."

Young love was sometimes stupid and completely illogical. "But what about the dark mark, after that it should have stopped." Sirius grew angry for her. She was caught up in a war, to innocent to shun anyone who might hurt her, no who **would** hurt her.

"He tried to break it off, we stopped meeting for about two months. It was killing him, that stupid tattoo was driving him mad. When we met again it was the last time, and he told me to forget him." Ginny was so tried, and it was first thing in the morning.

"So here I am with you, telling you that his is not like his father, he is in love with me. I will tell my parents." Ginny knew what was in store. Her father might hate her, but she was going to have to take responsibility for her actions.

"Ginny this is a hard road you're taking, you will have to work harder than I think you realize." Sirius was sincere and Ginny brushed passed him to the door.

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Ginny opened the door and she and Sirius returned to Lilith's bedroom.

"I will be adding two bedrooms in here, one for Draco, and one for Ginny." Sirius started work with his wand transforming the room.

"You will be changed tonight Ginny, I sorted out a deal with the elders, I'm sorry." Lilith said to her. Lilith's face was so pale and ashen. Ginny went to her and glanced at Draco who was still looking out the window.

"No, no worries. I'm excited. I want this." Ginny got up and made some fresh hot water. "Here have some more tea. How long will it take you to heal, you are worrying me." Lilith smiled up at Ginny.

"I will be right as rain in the morning. Your change will heal me." Lilith said. She would be taking some of Ginny's life force and trading it out for her own. It would rejuvenate her. Ginny hadn't been paying attention to the room around her so when she got up to get a cigarette for Lilith she was taken aback by her new surroundings.

Three doors lined a wall that was placed where Lilith's bed used to be. It left more space in the room they were in, a small kitchen replaced the dresser that once sat the. With a sink, small square fridge and half an oven range it was as compact as possible.

"I will be moving your food up here and a few pans so you don't have to leave at all over the next few days." Sirius was inspecting the faucet, making sure there were no leaks or cracks. "Pretty swell job if I do say so myself."

Ginny was impressed, "Wow this is nice. I will go grab the steaks for you Sirius. Mom won't let you near the fridge after what happened last time."

Ginny needed sometime alone to prepare herself for everything. Being with Draco, becoming a claymore...her head was spinning.

"Oh Sirius don't forget the rum, it is much more important than the meat" Lilith teased.

He was a big help, arranging a glass canister for her tea on the small counter top, and putting her small set of tea cups in the cabinets.

After finishing he came to sit next to Lilith, "So Draco what are your intentions with Ginny Weasley?" in the best father voice he could handle.

Draco looked up from his pondering, "Well I don't know yet. If I live through this war, then I will start looking to the future. Till I'm going to take it day by day."

Lilith smile. "Hells yeah life's too short to set around planning, live by the seat of my pants I always say."

* * *

Ginny had almost four steaks out of the freezer when her mother noticed. "Where are those going?"

"Up to Lilith's room, they have a fridge up there, and Sirius wants it so she doesn't have to leave at all." Ginny felt that it was time to be open with her mother.

"Mom, I'm going through with it tonight."

"Oh Ginny, are you ready." Molly asked her. "I am, I am going to do this for the war, and we will win. So my efforts will be worth it." Ginny said.

"You are so fearless, and mature you know that. I am so proud of you" Molly took Ginny into a hug.

* * *

Sirius had left and now Lilith looked at Draco. "I'm going to need your help. Ginny's change will take a lot of work. You will need to do things like cleaning and cooking. I will not leave Ginny's side once I have started, and since no one is to know you are here till after her change you will be my only option."

"What will happen to her?" Draco asked. "She will be in a lot of pain for about a week."

"I will do whatever I can; my cooking skills are crap though." Draco added. "Well if you can cook steak than you fine, pan fried. It's what you will be eating from now on too, a carnivore. Any meat will do, I just favor beef." Lilith added.

"I'm not for sure, but you not have to eat three square meals a day." Lilith was really moving in to unknown territory when she did this.

"Not many people are around to tell me what to expect from you."Lilith lit her cigarette. "You want one." Lilith offered. Draco took a cigarette from the pack and lit it with the lighter.

"Has your life ever changed in a hundred ways, in a matter of five hours?" Draco asked. "When I was twelve I had a large mansion, and a grandfather who took care of me, sort of. I was set to marry a wealthy claymore when I turned fifteen. Until one morning when one of my personal servants came and woke me. I was rushed into packing a few things and she told me to go as far away as I could. My grandfather had died, he left everything to me. That didn't sit well with my uncle and he threatened my life. I was utterly alone, doing from place to place. Sleeping in abandoned buildings, and one day I slept in the wrong ware house that was owned by a man named Dutch.

He was an excon, and a wizard of sorts, his wand was broken in half. He was caught smuggling so illegal materials into the UK." Lilith finished.

"So you went from spoiled princess to street kid in a matter of minutes" Draco summarized.

"Nah, more like play thing to a free wind, I was liberated. Only once you lose everything will you be able to have anything of true value." Lilith smiled; this kid was going to do just fine. "You a smart ass aren't you?"

"Only on days that end with y." Draco said. He smiled, "Ginny is what I truly value, she is why I will be fine losing everything. My father always put more value on items and people were only worth the weight they could pull, or the things they had. Not Ginny, she will love you for silly reasons, like the way you whistle a tune, or eat you toast." Draco's grim face with a smile.

"Yes, she does have a way of making bad traits into good ones." Lilith was trying to hide the shaking of her hand. She was getting weaker, the tea wasn't helping. She was sickened by the fact that she couldn't wait to take Ginny's energy, she wanted to make her pain stop.

* * *

Ginny's mother said she would gather all the necessities for Lilith's kitchen. Ginny went to the room she shared with Hermione and started packing her trunk. She wouldn't be sleeping in there anymore. All her textbooks were thrown on the bed along with her quidditch uniform and her potion supplies. All the trash was put in the rubbish bin. Only her clothing was left, along with her bathroom products. Lilith's three books laid on the edge of her bed, all had been read through over and parts were tagged with little red flags she bummed of Hermione.

They told her all the skills and abilities she could hope to one day master, and all sorts of plants that she had never heard of, places she never knew existed, and a complete religion founded on the teaching of a claymore philosopher who was 3,000 years dead and buried.

She folded all her clothing that had been lying around the bedroom for the last month or so, which made the room look very neat and tidy. Her bed was covered with things that were to be given away to anyone who wanted them. She no longer would need them, and she was taking a step outside her own world.

Ginny was brought back to reality by Harry coming in her bedroom door. "Hey, Ginny I heard you were moving upstairs. Just wanted to see if we could talk."

"Yeah sure, need any polish for your broom stick I got some here." Ginny motioned to her bed. "You are getting rid of all of this?" Harry saw the pile of school supplies Ginny had accumulated over the last five years.

"Are you going to miss all this? Are you going to still be the Ginny I know?" Harry asked fiddling with a thick book on charms. "Yeah, but Harry we need to talk." Ginny was starting to get nervous being alone with him; she wanted to make it clear that there was no chance of them being anything more than friends.

"No, Ginny it is fine. You don't have to worry; I won't give a damn about what might change about you. I know that I could never not feel this for you; it is really crazy always wanting to be near you. I thought it would die down and slowly fade. That hasn't happened" Harry was looking everywhere but at Ginny.

"Harry, it's not just the claymore stuff, it everything. Life is too unpredictable to be trying to go after a girl like me. I liked you a lot Harry, but that has changed into a love for you. You are more of a brother than my real ones. I could never thank you enough for saving me and always treating me kindly. My heart is elsewhere Harry, I'm so sorry. Why you like me is something I will never get." Ginny felt so much better.

But as Harry's eyes showed disappointment Ginny was hit with a wave of guilt. Why couldn't she ever get anything right. No she had to love a death eater, she had to get chosen to be changed, and she had to break Harry fucking Potters heart. She was so fucking unlucky.

"Who? Is it Dean, or that Ravenclaw that was always bothering you after class. Who Ginny? Who am I competing against" Harry didn't sound to upset. He seemed to hold himself confidently in every meaning of the word, but his eye told the truth.

"No Harry, it is no one important. I just find myself interested in other guys. I am at a cross roads Harry." And Draco was the only man she wanted right now…

* * *

More Soon Trulyurs xoxoxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

Hired Help

Chapter 7

* * *

Draco kneeled in front of a wardrobe putting away clothes that Lilith has managed to gather from his house. Ginny hadn't returned and he wanted her near him so badly. His selfishness was only worsened by his guilt over the lack of feeling for his parent's death.

Maybe his was just holding it in and he would come apart later, but he knew that wasn't true. His mother had treated him like a disease since he was born. Always handing him off to nannies, no love was ever appropriate in the Malfoy home.

Coddling was for the weak and common, Draco was just a thing to shape into a clone of themselves. A way for them to live on after death, like a living gravestone. Most his life he had just accepted it thinking most parents were like that.

Now he was a seed, looking for a garden to call his own. Would he completely leave the wizarding world, everyone thought he was scum anyway. Playing muggle didn't sound too appetizing either. Where would Ginny go, would he be able to keep her, to no screw this wonderful thing up.

All he knew for sure was that Lilith would have his balls if he did.

* * *

Ginny's trunk would have been easy enough to carry up the stairs but with the basket of kitchen supplies it was slow going. She was covered with a light layer of sweat when she reached the door. Lilith opened before she had a chance to put everything down.

"You took long enough, it's already noon. Where you been?" Lilith seemed distraught, which was very unlike her. "I had to get some things from my room and it took longer than I thought, you should be sitting down."

"I'm fine Ginny" She limped back to the cough and sat. Her voice was very bitter and full of resentment. "Draco is unpacking, you should do the same, I think you're the second door." Lilith stretched out on the sofa and closed her eyes.

Ginny didn't like Lilith when she was in pain, she felt like she was being punished for Lilith's discomfort. The second room was simple enough, a full bed, a wardrobe, and a bathroom. Everything was clean and colored in soft blues and creamy off whites. Her trunk was put on the bed and she headed with basket in hand to the kitchen to put away the food.

"Mum gave us your steaks, some butter, salt, pepper, two pans, a few plates, and some other little things." Ginny filled the cabinets and draws. There was no response from Lilith, was this how much pain Draco had to deal with before he was healed?

That was the theory as she understood it, taking ones injuries into your own body.

Ginny went back to her room wanting to get everything in order so they could finally get this started. Her things were filed away in all the places they would be expected to go, leaning over an underwear draw she organized things. Draco peeked in, "Hey you". "Oh hey, come in." Ginny quickly closed her draw, embarrassed.

They were both wanting to catch up, but now wasn't the time. Ginny came up to him, letting her hands feel over his chest and shoulders. Yup, they were the same. His waist was the same, his face. Those aqua pearls were different, they were darker.

"Tonight I will be going through something, and I need you there." Ginny whispered. "I need to know you will stick with me through this."

"I will Ginny; there is no turning back you stuck with me." Draco said very seriously.

"Good" were the only words Ginny could summon.

* * *

The order was very gloomy, as if mourning for Ginny's death. No one said a lot, they ate in silence. Harry was brooding since that afternoon when Ginny had called him a brother. The things she did in his dreams no girl did to their brother.

Not to mention the front page story of the daily prophet was THE MALFOY MASSICAR. Draco, the only son of the Malfoy's was missing. It sparked an old obsession of his, finding out what Draco Malfoy was doing.

Hermione said that Draco had most likely been away at the time of the killings, saying that Lilith would sooner spare the life of a roach than Draco's. Which was true, Lilith was unsympathetic to any death eater's plight.

On more than one occasion she would get very detailed confessions containing important information concerning Voldemort, from death eaters pleading for their lives. She would report them in writing and put an X to stand for when she finished them off.

When would she hunt down Draco, when would he hear that Draco cried for forgiveness. Harry shivered; he was becoming more and more excepting of the idea of picking the death eaters off one by one. Less noble than he had once been, Harry was ashamed at his thought.

Dumbledore had told him why he had brought in Lilith, late one night in his office they were discussing her. "You remember Professor Trelawney? She and I were having tea in her tower when the most peculiar happened. She spoke of a girl that was to come and save the war, to save a young man that was vital to winning the fight against Voldemort. This boy was going to be near death. Well naturally I thought it was you Harry, so even if I don't like her way of doing business she must stay." Dumbledore smiled. "Your are our only hope Harry Potter"

* * *

Draco and Ginny placed candles around her bedroom; Lilith sat on her bed and gave orders as to where things were supposed to be. "Have you done this before?" Draco asked. "Yeahhhhh, loads of time. It's my idea of fun to fine a hot sexy boy on Saturday nights and just rip his soul to shreds." Lilith growled. "Sorry I asked."

"Ginny start a bath, and put the oil I gave you in it. Draco you might want to wait outside while she changes." Ginny picked up the white gown type dress she was suppose to wear, taking it to the bathroom with her she started to close the door, "It is fine I will just change in here."

"She is going to scream and you are going to have to watch, are you sure you don't want to leave?" Lilith said. "No I will be fine, I can take it."

"Good, I need a man's help tonight, not a boy. Show me you're a man." Ginny opened the door coming back into the bedroom in a white form fitting cotton dress that reached her feet. The waste was high, right under her breast, and the sleeves fit tightly around her upper arms.

"Ok let's get started." Lilith said. "I need you to get in the bathtub; you will need to be wet for this." Ginny stepped into the tub with Draco's help, the dress floated on top of the water gathering around her knees. She sat down and dunked her head under the water. The books had been pretty straight forward about this part of the ritual.

Draco helped Ginny out of the water, becoming aware that she was very much exposed he averted his eyes, something he found very hard to do.

"Are you ready?" Lilith asked. Ginny nodded and sat down leaving a trail of water to the foot of her bed. She lay down in the dark room full of candles; the light was having a hard time reaching her eyes. Soaking wet and full of nervousness she felt Lilith's on her shoulders. Then she felt the girl's body on top of her own. And for a moment she felt nothing.

Lilith was straddling Ginny, her hands placed over each side of her face covering her eyes. "Goodbye Ginny I will be here when you get back, I will seem like a life time to you, but know that I'm here." Then there was the pain.

A whole world filled with nothing but pain, Ginny's screams and yells were muffled by silencing charms Sirius had put up that morning, but not for Draco. He was lucky enough to be spared the sight that sat before him.

Both girls' faces were in twisted expressions, Ginny thrashed about as if she was on fire. Steam was coming off her, and the air was vibrating with energy. Wild uncontrolled energy. Draco faced it, all of it. In a way it was beautiful, almost like the two were completely connected.

This is what it would look like if you could see someone's spirit, wisps of smoke. A thousand shapes of black, and as soon as he had seen just a glimpse it was all gone and Lilith was passed out next to Ginny gasping for air.

Ginny wasn't so lucky, she was panting and crying. Her face was covered in tears, Draco began to panic. He went to her and tried to sooth her in some way. Every time he tried to touch her she would scream, as if he was cutting her with a knife.

"Water, all you can do is keep her wet, get a towel and soak it; it's the only thing that will ease her pain." Lilith's voice startled Draco, he ran to do as she ordered.

His hands fumbled with the sink knobs, and they trembled. When he made it back to the bed, Lilith was standing up. It was the first time he had seen her standing straight, and she seemed to look so different.

Ginny seemed to quite down after the towel was placed over her chest. "So now we just wait, there isn't any potion for this" Draco asked. "Nope, she has to go through this. It is a test to her strength, and I'm sure she will pass."

Lilith relit some of the candles that had gone out. She was aware of Draco's distress, but it couldn't be helped. "Three days Draco, Three days and this will all be over."

Lilith looked over at Ginny's night stand and picked up one of the books that lay there. "Here, some reading material."

She lay down next to Ginny and started reading lazily. Draco got in bed on Ginny's other side and looked over to Lilith. "Give me one."

It wasn't long before the two were drifting off to sleep.

Sirius was coming to check on Ginny, and he had the chance to see a strange sight. Draco was asleep cuddled with his head in Ginny's hair, and Lilith was also asleep with one leg thrown over one of Ginny's. Ginny was in the middle looking as though she too were asleep, but with a determined look about her.

Know that they all deserved some sleep; he closed the door and tiptoed out.

* * *

More soon Trulyurs xoxoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Hired Help…

Chapter 8

* * *

Ginny was met with an abyss of darkness; no thoughts could be forms or received. Only pain could bridge the perceptual gal that gnawed at her brain. It was as if this was all she knew, in capable of learning something different or changing the perimeters.

Then she woke up, no light was there to meet her scared eyes. Just the blank gray that lay over a never ending dessert, with brown mudded skies. Nothing of beauty lived here; no happiness would last in this place.

"Nice of you to join me, Ginny dear get off the ground." The voice made her jump and she looked behind her to find sixteen year old Tom Riddle looking down at her.

* * *

Draco had to say that being housekeeper, cook, and caretaker for Lilith was the hardest thing he had done yet. The work was never ending, as though she wanted him to be busy all day. After six burnt steaks, three broken plates, four loads of laundry Draco sat down and starting to relax. No wand meant everything had been done by hand, and it was convenient that was what Lilith chose to forget.

He had experimented with wandless magic using some of the claymore skills he had read about only to find that they were erratic and unruly. They had a life of their own, uncontrolled, and completely dysfunctional. Draco had focused his mind on telling the broom to sweep the living room for him and instead it had opened the door and went straight down stairs and proceeded to beat Harry Potter. Or as he was told by Sirius later that day, granted it had put a smile on Draco's face, it couldn't happen again.

Every night he sat next to Ginny's bed watching her. Lilith was doing everything she knew to help Ginny through it, but it didn't seem enough. Twice he had found Lilith silently crying, she would say she was guilty, and that is was all her fault. Not to Draco of course, to herself.

That kind of guilt didn't fade easily, and Draco wanted it all to come to an end. This was the third day; this was supposed to be the end. He had found that a deep respect for Lilith had formed within him. When she said something he believed her without a doubt, without question.

His eyelids began to drop, two nights a little sleep. And any sleep had been achieved sitting in a chair. Now was time for sleep.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" Ginny's voice sounded unlike her own. It was different, cracking and harsh. "Oh Ginny is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" Tom smiled. "You have been a naughty girl while I have been gone"

Ginny couldn't believe this, "Why are you here?" Tom sat down next to her. "Well the elders of the claymores asked me to escort you around, and with being a dear friend I thought it was only appropriate that you go with me." Tom smiled that wicked smile, so vile in fact that he couldn't even hide it if he had to.

"Where am I?" Ginny was starting to think that the elders may just want her dead or worse.

"This is the Underverse my dear, where all souls go to rest." Tom got back up and held a hand out to Ginny, "Come they are waiting for us."

* * *

Molly Weasley had stopped three times in the middle of cooking to burst out in tears that morning. Fred and George hadn't cracked a joke in days, and Harry was feeling downright miserable.

The order wasn't the same without the pretty sweet red head walking about helping her mother. It was hardest on Ron who hated to admit it, but was very close to his sister. The boy hadn't been sleeping; he had been sitting around their room just moping.

Harry thought it was partly because Ron had ignored the whole situation, pretending everything was ok. Before Ginny had been around and nothing had changed, Harry had even told himself maybe it would stay like that.

Now they were getting daily updates from Sirius, who was the only member of the order allowed in Lilith's room. Harry knew had hounded Sirius for just a visitation with the girl, but he was firm.

Harry felt as though everyone in the order was holding one massed breath waiting to be released at the news of Ginny's survival.

* * *

"Where will be going, not much around it seems" Ginny's feet were sinking nicely in the sand, she had no shoes, and nothing but the dress she had been wearing to bed in this desert place.

"Oh this is just one compartment of many Ginny, lots of of people go to happy meadows with butterflies. You and I go here. The elders want you Ginny, so we will walk, we will discuss all you have done since I have left." Tom took her hand and started leading her in the right direction.

Ginny wasn't up for a fight, she was disoriented and dizzy. So she held Tom's hands and began to tell him about everything. It was his affect on her; it always had her spilling her guts.

Around Ginny's body it changed from day and night, but she felt none of it. She saw only the world put before her by Tom, by the elders.

* * *

Lilith had cleaned her gun at least six times that day, when she looked up from the oil in her hands to Ginny's face. She was muttering, mostly nonsense. It had started Lilith thought; it wasn't long now until Ginny would be concious again.

* * *

more soon Trulyurs xoxoxox


End file.
